Ghost rider
by Soul of Nemesis
Summary: Quand l'un des frères est possédé, l'autre doit faire un choix cornélien.


**Ghost rider**

**

* * *

**

**Disclaimer : **Supernatural ne m'appartient pas.

**Timing : **Saison 1.

**Note** : Un OS pour un concours. L'un des deux frères devait être possédés par un fantôme, esprit ou quelque chose de la sorte. L'autre frère doit faire un choix. Je vous laisse découvrir qui est possédé et qui doit choisir. Bonne lecture ^^

* * *

- Arrête ou je tire ! ordonna-t-il en pointant son colt 45.

- Tu sais bien que tu peux pas Sammy ! Sinon tu risques d'abîmer la jolie p'tite gueule de ton frangin, ricana-t-il les mains ensanglantées.

Sam savait que s'il tirait, il blesserait aussi son frère. Et pour cause, Dean était possédé. Depuis combien de temps ça Sam ne le savait pas, mais une chose était sûre, ce fantôme avait dû prendre possession de lui quand ils sont allés dans cette bâtisse.

Une journée plus tôt.

- T'es sûr que c'est ici ? demanda-t-il tout en armant son fusil de chasse.

- J'te dis que oui !

- Et Bobby il est sûr qu'on le tue comme ça ?

- Dean, j't'ai déjà expliqué tout ça cinquante fois ! répondit-il en soupirant. C'est un fantôme vieux de 230 ans, on le tue avec des balles de cuivre. Bobby m'a dit qu'il était dans cette vieille bâtisse.

- Bon alors on rentre et on le bute !

Ils se dirigèrent alors à l'intérieur. Le sol craquait sous leurs pas lents et assurés. Armes en mains, ils longèrent les murs éclairés par la pauvre lumière que les carreaux voulaient bien refléter. Ils décidèrent par un regard de se séparer. Sam se dirigea vers une porte et n'y trouva rien derrière. Dean lui, marcha tout droit, passant les toiles d'araignées et quelques rats qui grouillaient au sol. Il entendit alors un bruit derrière une vieille toile blanche crasseuse. Il redoubla de vigilance et pointa son arme dans le vide au cas où quelque chose viendrait à sa rencontre. Avec sa main il poussa violemment la toile et se trouva face à face avec le fantôme. Un pas de plus et Dean se retrouva pris au piège. Son mollet et son pied furent pris dans un piège à ours. Les lames aiguisées lui rentrèrent dans la peau, lui arrachant un énorme cri de douleur et le faisant tomber au sol. Il se tint alors la jambe quand il vit que le fantôme se tenait au dessus de sa tête. Il attrapa son fusil et lui tira dessus. Malheureusement pour lui, le fantôme s'évapora dans son aura blanche et luminescente.

Sam entendit des cris et un coup de feu. Il se mit à courir dans la direction inverse et il tomba à genou en voyant son frère dans une telle posture.

- Dean nom de dieu ça va ?

- Ouais ça se voit pas ! C'est le pied total avec ce piège autour de ma jambe. Ironisa-t-il en se rasseyant.

- Je vais tenter de le défaire. Prends une grande inspiration.

Il soupira trois fois et retint sa respiration, agrippant un des bras de son frère. Sam tira de toutes ses forces non sans grimacer et retira le piège de la jambe de son frère qui hurla à la mort et jura tout haut.

- Sale fils de pute, je vais lui faire bouffer sa putain de luminescence.

- Tu parles du fantôme ? Questionna-t-il tout en aidant son frère à se relever.

- Je lui ai tiré dessus et il s'est évaporé !

- Allez viens faut aller te soigner, on s'occupera de lui plus tard.

Dean passa un bras autour de son frère et s'appuya sur lui pour aller jusqu'à l'Impala. Ils rentrèrent au motel où Sam soigna son aîné avec la maigre trousse de soins qu'il avait trouvé dans la salle de bain. Avant que Dean s'endorme, Sam avait demandé à quoi ressemblait le fantôme et Dean n'avait fait qu'une brève description. Une aura blanche, assez grande et des yeux phosphorescents. Dean trouva le sommeil avec le calmant qu'il avait pris et Sam pianota sur son ordinateur pour en savoir un peu plus sur ce fantôme. Il découvrit qu'il sortait de sa tanière tout les 20 ans et qu'il prenait possession d'un corps coupable de ce qui l'entoure. Sam finit par se coucher, veillant de temps en temps sur Dean. Dean lui se réveilla en pleine nuit et vit son frère dormir tout habillé sur le lit d'à côté. Il se traîna difficilement jusqu'à la salle de bain et entreprit de se rafraîchir le visage. La douleur lancinante de sa jambe réapparue et ses mains s'agrippèrent à la faïence blanche du lavabo aussi pâle que son teint. Il regarda son reflet dans le miroir et vit le fantôme derrière lui. Il se retourna brusquement et en moins de temps qu'il n'en fallut, le fantôme prit possession du corps de l'aîné des Winchester. Dean se retourna et se trouva face au miroir. Il esquissait un sourire niais et des yeux aussi brillants qu'une étoile. Une voix dans sa tête vint bousculer ce silence froid et pesant.

- Dean, ne tente pas de crier. Sammy ne t'entendrait pas de toute façon.

- Pourquoi tu me fais subir ça ? Pourquoi moi ? Demanda-t-il avec le sourire figé.

- Voyons Dean, tu es du pain béni pour moi ! Ton corps est rempli de culpabilité et de remords. Tu es rongé par la tristesse de ce qui s'est passé autour de toi. Tu es la meilleure nourriture qui soit au monde. Je vais prendre plaisir à te dévorer Dean Winchester. Je me languis de ta fin ... Allez prends-le Dean, je sais que tu en es capable. C'est facile tu verras.

Dean fouilla alors dans sa trousse de toilette. Ses membres bougaient mais seulement pour ce que le fantôme voulait obtenir de lui. C'était son corps, mais son esprit était commandé par le fantôme, ne pouvant ni crier, ni bouger, ni faire quoique ce soit. Il sortit alors son rasoir et le regarda longuement. Il l'observait sous toutes les coutures avant de recevoir l'ordre suprême.

- Tu sais ce qu'il te reste à faire maintenant !

Il commença alors à s'infliger la première coupure sur le bras gauche. Le sang se mit à couler en petit filet et atterrit sur le sol carrelé. Il continua de se laminer les bras, ensanglantant ses mains et le lavabo. Dean se voyait se trancher le corps s'en rien pouvoir faire. Il ressentait la douleur mais continuait de s'infliger cette atroce souffrance.

Sam se réveilla et vit le jour pointer le bout de son nez à travers les rideaux. Il regarda alors le lit de son frère et le vit défait mais surtout vide. Il s'empressa de se lever et vit du sang couler par terre qui venait de la salle de bain. Il prit automatiquement son colt 45 et le pointa vers la porte. Il l'enclencha et pointa son arme face à Dean. La vision d'horreur qui s'offrait à lui le dégoûta, mais n'en resta pas moins sur ses gardes quand il vit Dean lui faire face et que ses yeux devinrent lumineux.

- Arrête ou je tire ! ordonna-t-il en pointant son colt 45.

- Tu sais bien que tu peux pas Sammy ! Sinon tu risques d'abîmer la jolie p'tite gueule de ton frangin, ricana-t-il les mains ensanglantées.

Dean tenait le rasoir à la main et offrait à Sam un sourire mesquin et sadique. Sam ne savait quoi faire. Il savait que ce n'était pas son frère qui s'était torturé ainsi mais bel et bien ce fantôme qui se nourrissait de la culpabilité de Dean face à ce qui était arrivé à lui et sa famille. Tirer ou pas ? Si je le fais Dean sera blessé ou peut être même pire avec tout le sang qu'il à déjà perdu, se dit-il tout en gardant son arme pointée vers Dean.

- Sam laisse Dean finir ce pour quoi il se punit. Il doit mourir et tu le sais. Et après je pourrai passer à toi. Tu es aussi de la chair à culpabilité. Je sens d'ici ton sang qui coule dans tes veines emplies de regrets, de remords et de tristesse. Sûrement à cause de ce qui est arrivé à Jessica ...

Sam le regarda, clignant des yeux et tremblant des mains. L'envie de tirer se faisait de plus en plus lourde et le fantôme avait appuyé sur le point sensible de Sam. Dean tenta désespérément de reprendre le dessus et d'ordonner à son frère la seule chose à faire. Tirer. Il se débattait intérieurement et quand il réussit à reprendre enfin le dessus, ce ne fut que pour quelques secondes.

- Sam tire bon dieu ! Ordonna-t-il tout en se débattant avec lui même.

Sam ne savait plus quoi faire. Si son frère lui ordonnait de tirer c'était sûrement qu'il savait ce qu'il faisait. En même temps, s'il tire et que Dean meurt après être dépossédé, il s'en voudrait toute sa vie.

- Oui Sam, tire. Dean aura son dernier souffle de vie si tu tires ... Alors tire bon dieu qu'est ce que t'attends ? Cria le fantôme en brandissant le rasoir sous la gorge de Dean.

Sam serra la mâchoire et baissa la tête. Il ne pouvait le faire. Il aurait préféré mourir plutôt que de tirer sur celui qui avait toujours été là pour lui. Il releva la tête et afficha un air grave.

- Désolé Dean.

Il tira à bout portant laissant la balle de cuivre poursuivre sa trajectoire pour atterrir au dessus du cœur de Dean. Son corps s'affala à terre et le fantôme sortit de la poitrine de Dean et se mit à scintiller jusqu'à être réduit en poussière. Sam vint au chevet de Dean qui était inconscient. Il le transporta à l'hôpital où il fut pris en charge aussitôt. Sam avait raconté au docteur qu'il avait retrouvé son frère comme ça alors qu'il était sorti chercher le petit déjeuner. La police avait bien entendu trouver aucun indice quand à l'agresseur de ce dernier. Après plusieurs jours d'hôpital et une opération pour retirer la balle, Dean pouvait enfin sortir mais devait avant tout se reposer.

- Oh Sammy ce que je suis content de sortir de cet hosto ! Je vais retrouver ma voiture, ma sale bouffe, et mon emmerdeur de frangin ...

- Ouais et moi j'ai la momie en guise de grand frère c'est pas mieux. Dit-il en se moquant des pansements que Dean avait aux bras.

- Bitch.

- Jerk.


End file.
